The Vampire Diaries - Prologue: May 23, 2009
by ParanormalLove22
Summary: The life of sixteen-year-old Elena is about to change forever when a terrible accident occurs one night on the infamous Wickery Bridge.


Okay guys, this is my first real attempt at fanfiction, so mind you, the writing might be a bit dry at times as I'm still practicing. Anyway, as the title suggests, this is a completely rewritten version of the fantastic show The Vampire Diaries. While I love the show dearly, there are quite a few things that make me perturbed. So I decided to write my own interpretation of the show. Some of what you'll see is from the show, such as in this prologue, but otherwise most of it will come from my own imagination. I hope you guys will enjoy. I will try as hard as I can to write one episode at every week or every other week.

* * *

Prologue: May 23, 2009

_**Elena**_

Elena opened her eyes to the sound of _I Wanna Start a Fight_ by Pink Floyd on the radio.

Smiling, she turned up the sound and getting out of bed, danced around. She couldn't believe that sophomore year was almost over and tonight would end with the high school bonfire. Almost forgetting that she wouldn't be able to attend as her aunt Jenna was visiting and her parents wanted to do family night. But brushing that aside for later, Elena still dancing, put on her uniform and went to bathroom. She discovered that the door was locked while trying to open it.

"Jeremy, unlock the door. I need to use the bathroom."

"Okay I'll be out in a little bit." He muffled voice came from inside.

Elena rolled eyes, and went downstairs. Jenna was in the kitchen pouring herself a cup of coffee as she came in. Jenna's dark blond hair was wavy today and she wore casual clothes, a greenish blue shirt and tight jeans.

"Hey." Jenna said smiling up at her.

"Jeremy locked himself in the bathroom again. Does he really think we don't know what he's doing in there?"

Jenna chuckled. "He's fourteen Elena. They don't think."

"Hey, is that coffee?"

"Yes and no you can't have any. You'll get me in trouble with your mom if I let you have some."

"Good Morning." Elena's mom said coming in with a smile. She had long ebony hair much like Elena's, her skin was perfectly tan, wearing a white shirt and black jeans. She also had the same the same round chocolate brown eyes as her daughter's.

"Morning mom." Elena turned around and gave her mother the usual morning hug that always seemed to make her feel safe, warm and loved. Miranda gave her a kiss on the cheek as well and just like that Elena was ready for the day. . .

"Caroline told me my pony tail lacks juzz."

Elena said as she, her boyfriend Matt and best friend Bonnie were sitting on the front yard of the school underneath their tree.

Matt laughed. "What does that even mean?"

Today his light blond hair was cut short, and he wore his favorite letter man jacket with a red and black button up shirt underneath and the usual blue jeans. Her friend Bonnie also had her hair in a pony tail, and like Elena was wearing the high school's cheerleader uniform with the picture of a roaring tiger as the logo.

"It's Caroline driving Elena crazy as usual. So guess what!"

Matt and Elena just waited, not needing to answer before Bonnie continued.

"So I psychically predicted flare jeans are making a comeback."

Elena rolled her eyes and laughed.

"That doesn't mean you're psychic Bonnie. It just means you watch too much Top Model."

"Say what you want. But I've got a bad feeling about the bonfire tonight."

Elena frowned. She had almost forgotten about that. Bonnie furrowed her eyebrows her questioningly. "It doesn't matter because I can't go."

"What? But you have to go." This time Matt spoke up.

"I know but Jenna's in town and my parents want to do family night."

"Please come. It's the last the day of school and I want to celebrate it with my girl."

Elena looked at him longingly. She knew she had to go, she didn't like disappointing Matt. It broke her heart to see him upset, especially if she was the reason why.

"Okay. I'll see what I can do."

Matt smiled. "Sneak out if you must, but please try to come."

"I will."

Matt kissed her on the lips. "I have to go see Coach Tanner. So I will see you tonight. Love you."

Elena smiled at Matt as he stood up and walked towards the front doors.

"You didn't say it." Bonnie chimed in.

"What?"

Bonnie rolled eyes and stared at Elena. "You know what. You can't string him along Elena. If you're not into it anymore just tell him. . .

"I will, when I'm ready."

"When will that be? Never?"

"Soon. I promise."

The night sky was alight with stars and moonlight as Elena walked away from the crowded bonfire.

Her phone in hand, she dialed home. "Hey, it's me."

"Your dad is making me play pictionary. I suck at pictionary." answered her aunt Jenna.

"You do. You're terrible." She heard her father's voice in the background and her mother chuckle slightly.

"Bite me Grayson."

"Listen, do you think someone can come and pick me up?"

"Ohhh. Having second thoughts about ditching family night?"

"Elena? Everything okay?"

"Hi mom. Matt and I got into a fight. He was talking about college and marriage and all this stuff he always talks about and I just couldn't."

"You know he doesn't really care about that yet, honey. He's just trying to figure out how you feel about him right now."

Elena sighed walking furthur away from the crowd. "I don't know how I feel."

"Yes you do. You're just afraid to say it."

"Yeah but I don't want to lose him."

"You're not going to lose him honey. You're just setting him free."

"Can you please pick me up. I'm tired now and want to go to bed."

"Yes. Your dad and I will be there soon."

She heard the familiar click as the phone turned off. Calling Bonnie she sighed again.

"Hi Elena. How's the bonfire?"

"It's okay I guess."

"Did you tell him?"

"No. I can't, not yet."

"Elena. You have to. If you don't, it will end badly trust me."

"I know, I know. You're right. You and my mom both are. I just can't bring myself to tell. At least not tonight."

"Elena. . ."

"I'll call you later Bon. Bye."

Elena hung up the phone and slammed it into her pocket. "What's wrong with me. Why can't I love Matt? Did I ever love him? Ahhhh!" She screamed at the stars.

"Katherine?"

Elena turned around frightened only to realize it was just a guy. He looked like one of those men you'd see on a vogue magazine. He had wavy dark brown hair that contrasted with his unusual crystal blue eyes. He was tall too, and he definitely had muscles hidden within the black t-shirt, pants and probably real leather black jacket. Everything about him was black, except his eyes and skin.

"Sorry?" she asked confused.

"Katherine?" He said again, his face glowing with happiness.

"Sorry but no. I'm um, my name's Elena."

"Oh, you, you just look. . ." He seemed rather flustered, not know what to say.

"I'm sorry. You just really remind me of I'm Damon," he finally said after a few awkward minutes had passed with him staring at her. Elena looked around to see if he was really talking to her.

"Um, not to be rude or anything Damon, but it's kind of creepy, that you're out here in the middle of nowhere."

"You're one to talk. You're out here all by yourself too."

"It's Mystic Falls. Nothing bad ever happens here."

"So why are you out here all alone anyway?" he said changing the subject.

"I got into a fight with my boyfriend." Elena had no idea why she said that. She meant to say it wasn't his business, but it just slipped out.

"About what may I ask?"

"Life, future, he's got it all mapped out."

"And you don't want it?"

"I don't know what I want."

"Well that's not true. You want what everybody wants."

Elena smirked.

"And what is it that everybody wants mysterious stranger who has all the answers?"

"Hm, well, lets just say I've been around a long time. I've learned a few things."

"So then Damon. Tell me what it is I want."

Damon steps closer towards her, careful not to scare her.

"You want a love that consumes you. You want passion, an adventure and even a little danger."

"So what do you want Damon?"

Elena looks up at the sound of a honking horn and sees her parents pulling up in the parking lot.

"It's my parents."

Elena jumps a little when her nose almost touches Damon's.

"I want you to get everything that you're looking for, but right now I want you to forget that this happened. I can't have people knowing that I'm in town yet. So goodnight, Elena."

_**Stefan**_

The sound startled Stefan, waking him from his sleep.

He could hear the car sinking to the bottom of the river near Wickery Bridge. Not bothering to change, he ran as fast as he could to the accident. He needed to save whoever was in trouble to prove that he was a good person and not the monster he was inside.

The night sky was cloudy with no stars in sight, a cool breeze with the scent of rain about to come. He could always tell when a storm was coming, one of the many side effects of being what he was. Half of Wickery Bridge was demolished. He saw a small white car sinking into the river below. Three people were inside. One was already dead, the other two still struggling. He could hear the girl crying out for her dad, but the pressure on the car was too strong for them to escape. Diving in, the coldness only shocked him for a second. Stefan aimed for the dad first, but when he was about to pull the door off, the man signaled for him to grab his daughter first.

Nodding, he swam to the back of the car and to his amazement Stefan couldn't believe what he was seeing. This girl looked exactly like her. Her long brown hair, light caramel colored skin, everything about was the same. But she couldn't be the same. Katherine died over a century ago. There's no way, but the resemblance was too similar. Ripping the door off its hinges, Stefan pushed inside and pulling the girl with all his might he swam to the surface. He rushed to the hospital with the girl in his arms.

"Help, somebody help. Please."

A group of nurses came out with a stretcher. "She's alive but unconscious."

"Are you alright?"

Stefan stared at the nurse, not hearing what she said. He was still mystified with the girl.

"Sir, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Her parents."

And he was gone in a blink, leaving behind a very confused nurse. But by the time he got to Wickery Bridge again, it was too late. Her parents were dead, the car lying at the bottom of the river. He could no longer hear any heartbeats but the animals in the woods. He still couldn't believe what had just happened. It must be a fluke or something. A coincidence.

Katherine is dead plain and simple. Stefan knew the only to prove was to find out who this girl is. So his mind made up, Stefan dialed 911, telling them where the accident was, but not wanting to be known, he left the scene with a mission clear in his head and walked into the dark of the woods towards home.


End file.
